


Dorozumívání se

by SallyPejr



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU - Not working for MI6, Deaf Character, Miscommunication, but not really
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Povídka inspirovaná tumblr postem. James při cestě z práce potkává mladíka, který je (i přes své oblékání) příjemný na oko, tak ho chce James sbalit. Až na to, že ten ho úplně ignoruje a nijak nereaguje. To samozřejmě Jamese nemůže zastavit.





	Dorozumívání se

**Author's Note:**

> Oficiální AU je, že ani jeden nepracují pro MI6. Ale je mi naprosto jasné, že největší AU tady je onen detail, že Bond jezdí veřejnou dopravou, tak si představte, že řídí stejně jako by agentem byl a tak mu sebrali doživotně řidičák.

Jamesova práce je rutina. Což je dost otravné a nudné a občas k zbláznění, ale stejně, co jeden nadělá. Práce je dobře placená, nijak šíleně náročná a kolegové jsou ve skrze normální lidi. Mohl dopadnout o dost hůř.

Každý všední den James končí v šest hodin, načež jde na nedalekou autobusovou zastávku, kde mu před půl sedmou jede spoj domů. Nejezdí jím moc lidí. Většina totiž končí v pět a dopravuje se dřívějšími linkami nebo po vlastní ose.

Osazenstvo zastávky bývá prakticky vždy stejné. James, jeden idiot ze stejné firmy, co dělá na finančním a s Bondem se nemůžou vystát, dva technici z nedaleké IT firmy a k tomu tři či méně důchodců, kteří se na večer vypravili do města. Ovšem v posledních dnech se v jejich skupince objevil někdo nový.

Mladý muž, co vypadá, že je ještě na vysoké, ale oblíká se jako podivná kombinace nerda a důchodce. Okopané tenisky, plandavé kalhoty, barevné tričko, většinou s nápisem odkazujícím na popkulturu či vědu a přes to obvykle propínací svetr. Je-li chladno, pak jako bonus prastaře vypadající khaki parka, která vypadá, že je aspoň o číslo větší. Z jeho oblíkání Jamese bolí oči. On, který z nažehleného obleku šitého na míru vyleze, jen jde-li do tělocvičny či do naha, opravdu nechápe, proč by se někdo dobrovolně oblíkal takhle.

Mladý muž je vysoký jako James, ale mnohem hubenější, bledý s černými zvlněnými vlasy, které mu padají přes uši a do očí a spolu s brýlemi s tlustými obroučkami schovávají jeho tvář. Většinu doby tenhle nováček v jejich večerní skupině jen stojí stranou a zírá do tabletu, na kterém pracuje, než nastoupí do autobusu, který jede dvě minuty před Jamesovým spojem a zmizí.

Skoro dva týdny trvalo, než James uviděl i jeho tvář a zhruba tak dlouho trvalo, než mu došlo, že je tento člověk nejspíše stálým přídavkem k jejich čekací skupině.

Bond onu dobu postávání na zastávce trávil tím, že pozoroval mladíka v rozepnutém tenkém svetru a v triku s nakreslenou Tardis, když ten najednou zvedl hlavu a podíval se přímo na něj.

Mladý muž opravdu vypadá jako mladíček a James by se skoro vsadil, že má stále ještě problémy s akné, kdyby ho příliš nezaujaly podmračené zelenkavé oči schovávající se za těmi otřesnými brýlemi. Neznámý mladík je opravdu pohledný, to mu musí James uznat.

A tváří se opravdu podezíravě, čemuž se James nediví. Kdyby na něj někdo zíral, jako on zíral na neznámého, už by to nějak řešil. Pravděpodobně násilím nebo aspoň výhrůžkami.

Místo nějaké konfrontace nebo aspoň pozdravu se James na mladého kudrnáče jen pousměje.

Neznámý jen trochu udiveně zvedne jedno obočí, než pokrčí ramenem a vrátí se k tabletu.

\- - o - -

Tak nějak se to pro ně dva stalo další rutinou pracovního dne.

Každý všední den, chvíli po šesté se James Bond a neznámý muž potkají na autobusové zastávce, kde na sebe s drobným pobaveným úsměvem kývnou na pozdrav, než se mladý muž začne věnovat svému tabletu a James svému telefonu, který používá spíš jako krytí svého šmírování neznámého, než že by na něm vážně pracoval.

\- - o - -

Říct, že byl James trochu zaujat, co se týče tohoto mladíka, to by bylo dost podceněním situace.

Dle Aleca, jeho prý nejlepšího kamaráda a kolegu z práce, je do mladého muže celý paf. Soudí to podle toho, že je prý odchod z práce Jamesovou nejoblíbenější části dne. Prý má v tu chvíli nadšený úsměv ve tváři a připomíná dítě, kterému slíbili návštěvu cukrárny.

James mu na to řekl, že by si měl zajít k psychiatrovi nebo mu za ty řeči jedna přiletí.

Alec se jen smál.

\- - o - -

Jednoho deštivého dne James využil toho, že je počasí všechny zahnalo pod malou stříšku zastávky a rozhodl se mladíka oslovit.

Neznámý přišel na zastávku jako poslední ze stálých čekajících a s tradičním úsměvem a pokývnutím na pozdrav pro Jamese se vmáčknul pod stříšku přímo před Bonda.

To Jamesovi vykouzlilo úsměv ve tváři. Naklonil se o chlup blíž k mladíkovi a po tolika tolika týdnech prostých pohledů a úsměvů na něj promluví.

„Měl by sis pořídit deštník, vypadáš jak zmoklé kotě," prohodí James tiše. Není to zrovna kompliment, ale rozhodně je to něco, co vyvolá reakci, tím si je James jistý.

Až na to, že ne.

Žádná reakce ze strany mladíka.

„To mě ignoruješ, protože je ta hláška pod tvoji úroveň nebo proto, že jsem já?" položí James další dotaz, tentokráte trochu hlasitěji.

A zase žádná reakce.

To James – nečekal. Vážně ne. Je všeobecně považován za osobu neodolatelnou, ať už jde o neodolatelnost sexappealu nebo o to, jak přitažlivým je jeho obličej cílem pro pěsti. James někdy neví, kdy zavřít pusu. Ovšem totální ignorace? To se mu snad nikdy nestalo. Proč ho neznámý ignoruje? Myslel si, že spolu vychází. Co provedl? A ne, James netrucuje, že je ignorován pěkným mladým mužem. Jen by chtěl vědět, proč tomu tak je.

Ovšem ten den se odpovědi nedočká, protože přijel mladíkův spoj a ten mu tak na den zmizí z očí.

\- - o - -

„Já nejsem protivný, Alecu!"

„Jo, seš. Dostal jsi kopačky, nebo co? Hej? Kam jdeš?!"

\- - o - -

Příšerné počasí pokračovalo a s ním i schovávání se pod stříškou zastávky.

„Opět žádný deštník?" zeptá se James promočeného neznámého, sotva si ten stoupne před něj. Ale opět se nedočká reakce. To Bonda rozhodně netěší.

Tak se James nakloní mnohem blíž, než je pro jejich vztah společensky přijatelné a broukne neznámému do ucha, které se někde pod těmi mokrými vlasy určitě schovává.

„No tak? Nechceš mi aspoň říct, proč mě ignoruješ?" zeptá se.

Jedinou reakcí je to, že si mladík promne krk, kde ucítil Jamesův dech.

Bond už má sto chutí zaťukat neznámému na rameno, ale pak si všimne toho, co muž čte na svém tabletu. Má na něm rozjetých několik oken a všechny se týkají sluchátek pro neslyšící a jejich technologií.

„Oh," vydechne James překvapeně, než rychle uhne pohledem.

Najednou to všechno dává mnohem větší smysl. Nebo spíš smysl vůbec.

\- - o - -

Samozřejmě, že je Alec tou první osobou, která přišla na to, co dělá. A že mu odpověď 'Co je ti po tom?' nestačila.

„Ne, vážně. Ty se učíš znakovku kvůli týpkovi, o kterém vůbec nic nevíš," povídá Alec nechápavě. „Ten musí mít vážně úžasnou prdel, že pro ni jsi ochotný dělat tohle."

„Skončil jsi?" zamračí se na něj James.

„Anebo," pokračuje Alec ve svém monologu. „Jsi se do něj zabouchnul."

„Anebo," paroduje James jeho tón. „Jsem ochotný mluvit i s hluchým, jenom abych nemusel mluvit s tebou."

„Jamesi, lámeš mi srdce. Já myslel, že jsem tvůj jediný. A ty mě s klidem vyměníš za nějakého zajíčka," drží se Alec za hruď, v obličeji něco, co má být ublížený výraz.

„Vyměnil bych tě za párátko," ujišťuje ho Bond s kamennou tváří.

\- - o - -

Trvalo to skoro měsíc. Měsíc učení se znakové řeči, během kterého bylo jedinou komunikací mezi Jamesem a neznámým každodenní úsměv a pokývnutí hlavy.

Počasí se mezitím zhoršilo, začala být zima a k Jamesově nekončící hrůze to vypadá, že ta khaki parka, ve které se mladík komplet ztrácí, je jeho jedinou bundou. Ale to se změní. O to se James postará. Naučí se znakovku, seznámí se s mladým neznámým a donutí ho si pořídit nový šatník.

Mimo jiné věci, které s ním má v plánu, samozřejmě.

\- - o - -

Konečně nastal onen den. Den, kdy si James konečně promluví s mladý mužem, o kterého se tak dlouho zajímá.

Je pátek, takže větší šance, že neznámý přijme jeho nabídku na večeři. Je hezky, takže menší šance, že bude mladík schovaný pod kapucí své příšerné bundy. A navíc si je James jistý, že jeho schopnost dorozumět se rukama je již na takové úrovni, aby ze sebe neudělal moc velkého idiota a mohl vést aspoň primitivní rozhovor. A pokud ne, má v kapse u saka blok a pero.

Ano, James je připraven.

A pak konečně přišel mladík, pohled zabořený do obrazovky tabletu, kde očividně řeší něco důležitého soudě podle jeho nakrčeného čela. Ale i tak mladík zvedl hlavu, přeletěl pohledem po všech přítomných, než narazil na James, kterému věnuje veselý úsměv, než zase hlavu skloní.

Asi je každému od pohledu jasné, že nejmladší člen skupinky čekajících cestujících dělá něco důležitého, ale tím se James nenechá odradit. Čekal už příliš dlouho, aby si s tímto mužem mohl promluvit a udělá to, i kdyby se celý rozhovor skládal z pozdravu, jména a rozloučení.

Se sebevědomým výrazem i postojem přejde James těch pár metrů mezi sebou a mladíkem a dvěma prsty mu zlehka zaklepe na paži.

Mladík skoro nadskočí, když na něj James sáhne, což Bondovi vyvolá ve tváři pobavený výraz, ale pak zvedne hlavu a s nechápavým výrazem na blonďáka zamrká. S těmi brýlemi a kudrlinami a prakticky neviňoučkým výrazem vypadá neskutečně mladě.

Aspoň tedy dle Bondova názoru.

Ovšem teď není čas se ztrácet v zelenkavých očích, teď je čas jednat. A tak James zvedne obě ruce vzhůru a stále s úsměvem ve tváři odznakuje pozdrav a představí se.

Reakce mladíka opravdu stojí za pohled. Mladý muž překvapením vykulí oči a otevře pusu, zatímco hledí na znakujícího Bonda a sotva ten skončí, tak zrudne a podívá se stranou. James se na chvíli lekl, že odznakoval něco opravdu sprostého, když se na něj neznámý zase podívá, v obličeji nejistý výraz.

A pak mladík promluví.

„Já se omlouvám," hlesne lítostivě, než zvedne jednu ruku a z ucha, které přes jeho vlasy prakticky není vidět, sundá bezdrátové sluchátko, ze kterého se line hudba, která ovšem rychle skončí, když neznámý zmáčkne správné tlačítko. „Já neumím znakovku, nemám tušení, co jste právě řekl," povídá mladík, ale James ho neposlouchá.

Místo toho, aby Bond dával pozor, tak hledí na malé sluchátko v mladíkově ruce.

„Posloucháš hudbu," plácne James to první, co mu přijde na jazyk, čímž mladého muže ještě víc zmate.

„Co?"

„Celou tu dobu jsi poslouchal hudbu. Proto jsi mě ignoroval," upřesní James situaci. Aspoň o trošku.

„Vy jste- Vy jste na mě mluvil?" zarazí se mladík a jeho zhrozený obličej úplně zrudne.

„Jo, několikrát. Ale nikdy jsi nijak nereagoval, tak jsem myslel, že jsi hluchý a začal se učit znakovku," vysvětluje James s pokrčením ramen a s pobaveným výrazem.

„Učil jste se kvůli mně znakovku?" ujišťuje se neznámý, tváře rudé jak rajče, ale s potěšeným úsměvem.

„Už je to tak," potvrdí James, což mladíka rozesměje. „Jmenuju se James."

„Já jsem Q."

Konečně! Konečně má James jméno k tomuto obličeji. A tělu.

A teď ještě ta druhá část plánu.

„No, abych se dostal k tomu, proč jsem se začal učit znakovku. Směl bych tě pozvat na večeři, Q?" zeptá se Bond s úsměvem a drobnou úklonou.

„Určitě. Rád se seznámím s mužem, který se kvůli mně učí novou řeč, kterou vůbec neovládám," usmívá se Q nadšeně.

Na to James odpoví jen mrknutím a krůčkem blíž ke Qmu.

A pak mu začne básnit o různých restauracích, kam by ho mohl vzít.


End file.
